


Three Strikes

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's never found and held real love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes

She had Zach. He had been a bright spot in her life, brought her into the folds of his family.

She got him killed, ultimately.

Then there was Lee, and that was friendship gone too far, so she pulled back, seeking solace in random arms and beds.

Until she met Anders.

Who gave her something to believe in, something to focus on.

Like now, as she ran her hand over his chest, holding herself up as he stroked slowly within her.

So why, in all the gods' names, was her body and soul calling to the one she turned away?


End file.
